Across The Stars
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: AU. Anakin Skywalker had worked hard to free himself from slavery, taking his mother with him, they settle on Naboo, where Shmi becomes a teacher and Anakin is part of the Engineers. But the Chosen One will always be a Jedi, no matter what his path in life. Behold the rise the Order of Revan and the destruction of the Sith.
1. The Order of Revan

**Across The Stars**

 ** _Summary:_** _AU. Anakin Skywalker had worked hard to free himself from slavery, taking his mother with him, they settle on Naboo, where Shmi becomes a teacher and Anakin is part of the Engineers. But the Chosen One will always be a Jedi, no matter what his path in life. Behold the rise the Order of Revan and the destruction of the Sith._

* * *

 **The Order of Revan**

The stunningly handsome young man made his way briskly towards the Theed hanger. He had a busy day repairing all the royal starships, performing maintenance and other things of that nature.

For Anakin Skywalker, even his ordinary days were exciting.

He busied himself, fixing the wiring of an N-1 Starfighter, he was an excellent pilot and mechanic and enjoyed his freedom as a citizen of Naboo.

He'd learned to read and write, he'd become well educated thanks to Theed's excellent university.

He'd finished his day's work when he heard the plaintive cry of distress coming from an astromech droid.

The blue domed fellow appeared to be stuck.

"What's wrong fella?" Anakin asked. He moved to examine the droid. Apparently, the motivator blew.

He removed his multi-tool from his belt and opened the R2 unit's control panel, he began fixing the motivator, using moving meditation to listen to the droid's circuits.

Within seconds, the droid was repaired completely.

"Thank you so much!" a voice exclaimed behind him.

Anakin turned in surprise to see Senator Amidala herself standing in front of him. He was merely her ship's mechanic; he wasn't part of her security force or even her personal pilot.

Anakin was far too surprised and bewildered by her sudden appearance to think of anything particularly witty to say.

"Ah—you're welcome Milady," he bowed respectfully.

"Please accept these credits for your trouble—"

"Anakin Skywalker," he introduced himself, wiping his hands quickly and taking hers in his.

"I assume you know who I am," she smiled. She was used to people recognizing her face; it was part of being a politician.

"Of course Senator Amidala," Anakin smiled at her.

Padmé found his smile to be charming and warm, something that didn't usually happen among her colleagues.

"The Engineers?" she inquired, gesturing to his uniform.

"Yes," he smiled. "I've been here for four years."

"Well thank you," Padmé smiled at him.

"Is the R2 unit yours?" Anakin glanced at the droid.

"R2-D2 has been with me for awhile," Padmé smiled at the droid. On Naboo, the people considered droids to be sentient beings just like humans or Gungans. They treated them more like friends rather than just property.

"You take care of her, alright R2."

"I best be going, Milady, I'm sure you have places to be." Anakin left her; he highly doubted he'd see her again.

He headed over to his mother Shmi's house. His mother greeted him with a hug.

"Hello Mother," he smiled. "How was your day teaching at the university?"

"it was fine Annie," she smiled. "Everyone is still amazed at how I can fix anything. They have much to learn, they seem to be enjoying themselves in my classes."

"Who wouldn't enjoy learning from you mother, you're the best teacher I know."

Shmi laughed. They ate dinner together and talked.

"I met Senator Amidala today."

"Really? What's she like?" Shmi asked, everyone had heard stories about the Senator, and she was curious about her.

"She's very beautiful, good and kind. She paid me for repairing her droid," he showed her the credits.

"She's lives up to her reputation."

They twalked longer until Anakin felt it was time for him to return home. He said goodye to his mother and made his way back to his house.

Once inside, Anakin Skywalker activated the mysterious Holocron he'd possessed since his youth on Tatooine.

"Master Revan, I've done everything as you instructed," he spoke to the hologram.

"Good, you have taken your first step into a larger world, and as the Chosen One, you will destroy the Sith, but you cannot do that as a Jedi, your path is not so clear. Were you to become a Jedi you would fall to the Dark Side and become what I was, a Sith, I do not wish that path for you, so you must walk outside the Order, to change it and save it before it's too late for them."

Carrying the hologram with him, he made his way towards the outskirts of Theed to a building near the swamps.

 _In the time of greatest despair,_ _a child shall be born_ _who will destroy the Sith_ _and bring balance to the Force._

Anakin recalled discovering the Hologram on Tatooine hidden away in a small container, he'd figured out how to open it and the mysterious man named Revan had offered to teach him the ways of the Force, because he told Anakin that only someone who was strong in the Force could activate the Holocron.

He dedicated himself learning to learning the ways of the Force, learning everything the Holocron could teach him, and now it was time for him to pass his teachings on to others.

Anakin smiled, the building he'd erected did not resemble the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and instead it was built according to Revan's descriptions of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.

Just inside on the wall, he had inscribed into it, the Code of his new Order.

 _Saviors, conquerors, heroes, villains. We are all things…and yet we are nothing. In the end we belong to neither the light nor the darkness. We will forever stand alone. We are the Order of Revan._

He smiled, a time of rebirth for Force users, neither Jedi nor Sith. Let the Jedi come and let Sith rage, if he was the Chosen One Revan spoke of, he would bring balance to the Force in a way he saw fit.

* * *

Padmé Amidala sat in her office in Theed. She was usually kept away from her home planet due to business on Coruscant, but rumors of a mysterious Force cult brewing on Naboo disturbed her.

"I'm going to look into this," she told Captain Typho.

"I don't agree with that idea Milady, this is something that should be handled by the Jedi, not you."

"I'll just go and see what's going on, I'd rather not rely on hearsay."

"At least let me accompany you for protection Milady!" Gregor Typho insisted.

"That won't be necessary," she replied. He didn't say anything more.

She'd done some asking around and found out the location of a supposed Jedi Temple near the swamps outside of Theed. She made her way toward the small crowd of various beings in a clearing near the entrance.

Padmé hid her face with a hood, there was a group of about fifty, some interested in joining this mysterious Order of Revan, others merely satisfying their intellectual curiosity. Naboo was renowned for its philosophers, to onlookers the Force was merely an interesting philosophy to be observed and studied.

She didn't want to be discovered, members would suspect that she wanted to shut down the "cult" for political reasons. Others would accuse her of trying to protect Republic interests from their supposed threat.

Padmé saw a man stand up, he was dressed in what appeared to be white and brown Jedi robes, he wore a Mandalorian mask, concealing his face from her.

"I know that many of you have come to learn the ways of the Force, others have come to satisfy your curiosity, rest assured, we are not a Sith cult, we are not Sith, as I know very well that Naboo has dealt with them in the past, but we are not Jedi, we merely follow the Force wherever the path may be. We do however serve the Naboo and the Republic as a whole; we do not adhere to the tenants of the High Jedi Council regarding many things. They call us Dark Jedi, but we merely embrace the teachings of Prodigal Knight Revan."

"I know many of you come out of curiosity, but I can see through you, to your true motivations," the man shifted his gaze, Padmé felt his gaze land on her, he held it for a second. Then he looked on to others.

Padmé listen with some interest, she was an intelligent woman and noted for her high intellect, but the ways of the Force were beyond her, so she listened as a layman, retaining as much as she could so she could explain it to the Jedi council.

After a few hours, he stopped speaking, "Any who wish to learn, please feel free to stay with us."

Some entered the would-be Jedi Temple, others politely left. Amidala moved out of sight and waited for the leader to leave, she'd get her answers, and she'd get them now.

Anakin Skywalker stepped into his house, still clad in his Jedi robes; he stepped into his house and made his way to his room. He smiled; she was very good; breaking into his house after he'd locked the door. He could sense her behind him, but feigned surprise for his own amusement.

"Hello there," Padmé spoke behind him. She had her blaster aimed at his head.

"Ah, Senator Amidala, welcome. Please, put that way, there's no need to shoot me."

"You don't understand what you're doing, you're tearing apart the Jedi Order, they are the guardians of peace in the Galactic Republic. You could spark a civil war, and if you do, many will die."

"I have done nothing, Senator," he said sharply. Anakin could see her fierce determination. He had seen her from afar at work, but rarely in person.

Anakin suppressed the gasp that almost escaped his lips, she was stunningly beautiful, her long brown hair and fierce eyes to match. Her beauty stirred emotions inside him that he'd never considered before.

And desire, physical desires; the sort he'd detested since his days in the Hutt pleasure dens on Tatooine. He buried that thought, he wasn't like _those_ monsters, bent only on sating their lust in sexual conquests, he wouldn't ever become a _monster_.

"The Jedi Order is arrogant and blind, they cannot see because they are unable to."

"So tell me what you see, besides my gun in your face?" she taunted him.

"A beautiful young woman," he laughed, chuckling warmly. He used the Force to call her blaster to his hand. Her mouth opened in surprised shock.

He handed her weapon back to her, wordlessly telling her she was not a threat to him.

"This isn't about me!" Padmé snapped at him.

"Milady, you would not be here if you weren't curious, often you feel that you're the only one holding the Republic together. You fear the Separatist movement and that there will be war."

Padmé felt fury fill her, "How dare you read my mind!"

"I can read your mind like one reads a book," He sighed. "Please don't feel threatened Milady, you have nothing to fear from us."

"Then why hide your face? Take off your mask, tell me who you are." The senator crossed her arms.

He leaned in close to her.

"I am called the Revanchist, but that's not my real name, to give you that would ruin the mystery. I know I intrigue you," his eyes gleamed in amusement, she caught a glimpse of his eyes, a beautiful blue, and he pulled back from her.

"It's late Senator, don't you have work tomorrow?"

She stopped. How did he know her schedule? She wouldn't satisfy him with a reaction.

"I'm sorry for intruding," she apologized to him.

"I wouldn't mind intruders if they were as lovely as you," he turned away from her. Padmé began moving towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She made her way home; her tumultuous thoughts spinning in her head. So many sparks that could ignite a war.

She would call upon Master Kenobi, surely he'd know what to do, he was an old friend from the Blockade Crisis, and he understood more about the Force than she did.

Arriving back at her office, she activated the holoprojector, sending out a signal to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Senator Amidala, an honor this is," Master Yoda answered her.

"Master Yoda, have you ever heard of the Order of Revan?" Padmé inquired.

Master Yoda was surprised at her words.

"A group of rogue Jedi they were, believed in harnessing both light and dark they did. Embrace the teachings of Revan they did. Disbanded long ago they were."

"I see, but someone calling himself the Revanchist has reestablished the Order of Revan."

"We have heard many rumors of this Order of Revan. it has drawn Jedi from across the galaxy, many fallen Jedi are flocking to it." Master Kenobi added in a worried tone. "And the Jedi are already stretched thin across the galaxy."

"I request that Master Kenobi come and investigate this, I don't understand the ways of the Force, I want to know if they are a threat to the Republic, I'm not knowledgeable enough to discern it."

"Of course Milady, I'll be there shortly," Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at her. They ended the transmission.

Padmé sat down and sighed. She had so much to do tomorrow—

Padmé stopped at the thought, remembering his words, _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

There wasn't any way he could see her tomorrow, unless—

He was someone who worked on her staff.

Padmé let a grin cross her face. So he wanted to play games did he? Discovering the man under the mask was his challenge to her.

"Very well Revanchist, I can play your game!"


	2. The Spark of War

**The Spark of War**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I was inspired by Hiromu Arakawa's Fullmetal Alchemist and the start of the Ishvalan war, so here we go! I also delve into Anakin's slave life a little more, because in The Phantom Menace slave life didn't seem as awful as it should be. Clones VS. Dark Jedi VS. droids, instead of Clones VS. Droids, sounds like more fun don't you think? I hope you can find all my references to Gladiator, Code Geass, Avengers: Age of Ultron, The Princess Bride, and Blood-C!  
_

 _I have read the new Darth Vader comic, it's gloriously awesome, Vader returns to both Tatooine and Geonosis without being emo and whiny and he Force chocked Jabba the Hutt and slaughtered more Tusken Raiders, it was AWESOME!_

 _I got the Thrawn Trilogy from the library, getting really excited to start those books, and yes, Thrawn will be in the story eventually._

 _This fanfic is dedicated to sharp52092, who got me back into Star Wars because of their fanfics._

* * *

Darth Sidious was furious; rumors of a new Force cult originating from his home planet of Naboo had reached him.

If this were a Dark Side cult, he could use them to bring chaos to Naboo and thin the Jedi even more, but no, they were adherents of Revan. The Prodigal Knight, Revan the Butcher, the Revanchist, Darth Revan.

They adhered to some ridiculous notion that one could walk a path that was neither Dark nor Light. It was absurd, true power of the Force lay in the Dark Side, but still, this cult could serve his uses, he could use it to his advantage, yes, he only needed to alter his plans to make use of them.

Darth Tyranus appeared before Palpatine in a hologram.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Count Dooku asked.

"Go to the Naboo system, order Zam Wesell to assassinate a random child in the Theed marketplace, make sure there are some of these Revanites nearby. It will spark our war; I can use these cultists to destroy the Jedi."

"As you wish, Master," Tyranus replied. He ended the transmission.

Amid the bustling marketplace in Theed, a young child walked beside her mother.

The child looked up with a warm expression at the volunteer security officer. They were very friendly and cheerful, they liked kids.

The girl smiled and the officer returned it for a second, the child saw the man's face twist into a cruel smile as he pulled out a blaster and fired it.

The child cried out in pain and shock, her mother caught her, screaming in panic as the fake security guard began running away.

Two Revanites, Kento and Mallie Marek, were on the assassin before she could escape, Zam Wesell didn't even have a chance to speak before she felt Kento's lightsaber go through her heart. She was dead when she hit the ground.

The citizens of Naboo stared in horror at the crumpled body of what appeared to be a member of their volunteer security force. The "man" was murdered, murdered by the Dark Jedi. They didn't see the Clawdite assassin that had murdered the child.

"The Dark Jedi killed our security volunteer!" someone shouted. "And a little girl too!"

"Monsters! Sith! Traitors!" they raged, some pulled out blasters to fire at them. Kento and Mallie used the Force to shield themselves, the Master would be displeased, but they had stopped the assassin from further bloodshed, surely he could calm them and explain what happened.

The enraged crowd rushed at the Force users in a fury, even as the Dark Jedi retreated. What they hadn't seen was Zam Wessel's true alien form as a shapeschifter, a Clawdite.

Count Dooku, Lord Tyranus was satisfied. His Master would be pleased.

The spark of war had just ignited.

* * *

 _He can barely see the woman underneath him. Anakin Skywalker is grateful; he knows that he'd be disgusted by her no matter how beautiful she was by any beings' standards. She's using him for a cheap thrill. He is a slave in Gardulla's pleasure dens, between his Podracing, the gladiator arena and this; he knows this is the worst it can get._

 _He doesn't care, he doesn't have a choice, Gardulla is cruel, she's punishing him for losing the race, and he can only bear it. A few minutes more and he'll be done with his last "customer" for the evening._

 _"Oh…oh kriff me, harder slave! Rough!" the voice demands._

And the galaxy condemned males for their bedroom antics, _Anakin thought with disgust. He complied with the command, that's all it was. This person was a stranger, just someone paying his mistress for his body._

I wonder what it'd be like to have a normal encounter, no money, no orders. Just me and…someone else? Someone who'd care about me. It's a dream, a silly dream. My own personal fantasy.

 _He's pounding in and out of her now, she's screaming, he resists the urge to strangle her, he could make an excuse that she died of exhaustion, but they'd figure out if he killed her._

 _He remembered he couldn't do that; this human woman was apparently a Senator for some far away planet system called the Lahara System. Politicians, they are disgusting, using their wealth that was supposed to help them represent their system in the Republic for a sex tour on the outer rim. Anakin detests politicians. They are all repulsive puppets, tangled in strings._

 _He wonders how beings enjoy sexual relations, often when running errands, he sees teenager kiss and flirt and sometimes grope each other, consent is a foreign concept to him, because it's something he's never had._

 _Anakin grunted his release as he finished, it's over and now he can go home to his mother. She'll tell him he won't always have to be a slave, that she doesn't judge him and that she understands that he doesn't have a choice, but one day he will, and that he'll pick someone special._

 _"We're not finished! Do that again!"_

 _He obeys, he disappears into himself, imagining that he's far away from Tatooine and with a woman, whose name he doesn't know, but she's so beautiful, she takes his breath away._

 _She's good and kind, someone who won't judge him for what he is. But she's beautiful. She'd have brown hair, he'd always found brown hair to be appealing to him, her eyes would match that. She'd be shorter than he was, and lovely, her figure would be…oh he didn't know, he had no idea how to figure out whether or not a girl was pretty._

 _He'd often heard talk of woman's chest and breasts, he'd_ seen _plenty of that, but it was all the same to him._

 _When you'd seen one naked female, you have seen them all, that was his belief, but some of them could be downright ugly. He'd seen plenty of ugly bodies._

 _For the second time that night, he climaxed and steadied himself on the bed. He pushed himself away. He watched her get up._

 _Senator Bremack smirked at him, "You're well worth the money I paid."_

 _She turned and left and Anakin Skywalker sighed_. Soon, I'll be free and I'll do whatever I want, and I won't ever have to feel this dirty again.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker blinked, he brought his mind back to the present; he had been busy repairing a servomotor when he heard voices talking not too far away.

Anakin saw her, the woman he'd been forced to sleep with years ago, but in his mind, it might as well have been yesterday.

"Is that you, you son of Sith harlot?" the Senator asked with disdain.

How dare this woman insult his mother, a woman far better than she ever was! He glared at her and felt elated he could express himself to her as a free man with no threat of being blown up by a slave implant.

 _"Sleemo!"_

"I remember you; it's been a long time since you charged up my loading ramp," Senator Tyreca Bremack smirked.

Padmé gave her colleague a stern look, they were hardly friends but to see her colleague belittle one of her staff was disturbing. She was hardly naïve and caught the sexual euphemism immediately. What startled her was Anakin's response.

Anakin stopped working, setting his tool down and standing up to his full 1.88 meter height.

"Kriff you, you kriffing harpy!" Anakin snarled.

"Kriff me, you already did, and I paid a great deal of money for you."

Padmé understood immediately where this discussion was going. Anakin had once told her that he was from Tatooine, she knew of the Hutt pleasure dens and it didn't take a genius to figure out what went on inside.

"You whore yourself out to Amidala too? Is that how you got your job, you lowly _slave_?"

Anakin was beyond incensed, enraged to the point he couldn't see straight he took two steps forward and grabbed her by her throat with one hand, lifting her off the ground until her feet dangled six inches above the floor. Tyreca Bremack gasped for air, struggling against his inhuman grip.

"Can I kill you now? I would like ever so much to crush your neck, just a little. It is a longtime fantasy of mine!"

"Anakin, enough!" Padmé ordered him. "Let her go!"

Anakin released Senator Bremack, she gasped for air. "As you wish Milady." He backed away. "I apologize for disturbing you, Senator. I'll return to work immediately."

He moved out of the room quickly, to get away without running.

"You're despicable!" Amidala glared at her colleague, she knew Senators could be corrupt, but this was repulsive. Such antics were expected if she were some criminal underworld thug, not a highly respected Senator of the Lahara System.

"Oh come now Senator, I need to have a reprieve from work _somehow,_ oh I forgot Padmé, the only thing you care about _is_ your work!"

"You don't even know his name, and you used him for sex like a cheap thrill!" Amidala snapped. Padmé was hardly a prude, but she'd seen the close relationship that Sola and Darred had and knew that sex was part of that. But Padmé was far too busy to pursue a relationship, and one night stands were cheap and empty in her mind. If she was going to give her body to someone, she wanted it to _matter_ , to make her life better, _fuller_ , as her sister often told her.

"You _like_ him don't you? I think you have a fantasy of him bending you over and making you his Bantha!"

Amidala resisted the urge to slap her, but she was failing.

"You should pay him for a night, spread your legs, he's _fantastic_ , you could use a good—"

Amidala did what came to her mind first; she slapped her colleague, hard enough for her face to turn red.

"Anakin Skywalker is part of my staff; I won't have you insult him in front of me! Whatever his past with you is, it doesn't matter now. Now I have something to hang over your head. I'm sure your constituents would be _displeased_ to find out you're using their funds for your personal sex tours."

"You slutty prude!" Tyrecca snarled.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Padmé smirked.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome, I'll be returning to Coruscant tomorrow," the Senator turned and left.

Padmé stood in the hanger, deep in thought, she didn't know too much about Anakin's life before she met him, just that he was from Tatooine.

She found him, finishing his work, he looked up at her.

"Senator," he glanced over at her.

"Are you all right?" Padmé asked gently, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…fine. I apologize for my behavior; I shouldn't have threatened Senator Bremack. She…"

"She incensed you, I understand, I've wanted to strangle her myself, for completely different reasons."

Anakin smiled and laughed.

"I'll be on my best behavior from now on, I promise you."

He looked up at her, "You haven't asked me any questions."

"Do you…remember them?" Padmé tried to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't sound too intrusive.

"Yes, I remember what time it was, their faces, what they wore. I remember everything they did to me. How they touched me, I remember all of them," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Padmé knew it sounded cheap, like something she could say could make it any better. "I wish I could have helped you."

"There was nothing you could do, the Republic didn't exist out there; mother and I had to survive on our own."

He picked up his tools and put them away. "Goodbye Senator," he turned and left.

He was making his way to the temple when two of his Apprentices approached him.

"Master! Master!" Kento and Mallie Merak called to him. "There has been a terrible misunderstanding!"

They told him everything, withholding nothing.

Anakin was displeased, but not angry. "This isn't mere coincidence, someone wanted to turn them against us. The Theed government? The queen? No, someone else. The Sith?"

He was troubled by it, he enveloped himself in his Jedi robes, concealing his face behind his mask. He would have to meditate on this, someone was planning something, and he was willing to use the Order of Revan as the scapegoat.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way down the ramp and toward Senator Amidala's office. He greeted Amidala warmly.

"Senator, I understand the situation has become much worse from when I departed Coruscant."

"We've been trying to analyze the security footage, but we can't see anything conclusive."

"Where is the Order of Revan located?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Outside of Theed, near the swamps," Padmé informed him, she gave him the coordinates to the location.

Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way through Theed, to the Temple of the Order of Revan. He stepped inside, noting the interior was very beautiful.

He was walking towards him when he saw a figure approaching him.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted him. "Who might you be?"

"I am the Revanchist, Grandmaster of the Order of Revan. You are…"

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah, I have heard of you, "The Negotiator" is what they call you, yes?" Anakin asked.

"Yes that is what they call me," Obi-Wan began circling him slowly; he noted the man had his hand on a lightsaber hilt. The lightsaber was fine craftsmanship, only someone with Force talent could make such an elegant weapon.

"Say...how should a citizen who detests his own government live his life?"

"What are you some kind of radical?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What's wrong? Why not duel? Your opponent is just a man. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

"I am here to assess whether or not your "Order" is a threat to the Republic. From what I can see it certainly is."

The Revanchist tilted his head in amusement.

"From a certain point of view, Master Kenobi," the Revanchist replied. "Where is your Padawan, Carnor Jax?"

"Not here, he's back on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan kept his focus; the man was strong in the Force, unusually strong. He would have to consult his Master Qui-Gon, and Masters Windu and Yoda about this man.

"Other than your views of the Republic, you seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you," Obi-Wan joked.

"You seem a decent fellow, I hate to die," Anakin chuckled. He could see himself being friends with Master Kenobi under other circumstances.

Blades clashed as they began their duel, Anakin hoped that he could reason with the renowned Jedi Knight. He'd heard stories about Obi-Wan Kenobi for years.

"Excellent, Form III: Soresu, Way of the Mynock," Anakin complimented. Each blow was deliberate and precise, Obi-Wan was hoping to wear him out and disarm him.

"I see you are familiar with Form VI, Niman, the Way of the Rancor," Obi-Wan noted.

This man, this Dark Jedi was a fine swordsman, he was holding back and the Jedi Knight knew it.

"You are wonderful!" Obi-Wan was very impressed.

The ferocity of the blows, but still calm and collected, he was an astonishing warrior. Obi-Wan wondered who his Master was, he claimed to be nether Jedi or Sith.

Obi-Wan's well placed strikes were blocked with ease and the Jedi kept his pace steady, letting the Revanchist drive him back, easing himself into the Force, letting it flow through him, directing is motions, his attacks and defense.

Anakin was amazed, never had he encountered a truer master of Soresu, Obi-Wan had no equal, he was a mirror of his own skills and power. He would have given anything to be his Padawan learner, but it would have been impossible, he heard that Jedi took children of all species to the Jedi Temple when they were six months old. He had discovered Revan's holocron at the age of nine, the Temple would have never granted him an exception.

In another life they could have been brothers.

Anakin was curious, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan learner, Carnor Jax was not with him. He'd heard the stories of the ambitious young man, that the Jedi Council considered him to be the Chosen One, having a high Midi-chlorian count. The adulation had made the boy arrogant.

"Thank you, I have worked very hard to become so," Anakin replied.

He whirled, spun and slashed with his blade, two-handed strikes that were faster than most could follow, Obi-Wan blocked every single blow became a wall, a wall of defense that would not yield.

Anakin stretched out his hand.

Obi-Wan stared in surprise as Anakin used the Force to pry open his hand, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. Anakin called it to his hand and he deactivated it.

Obi-Wan called his saber back to his hand.

The two men stared at each other intently. Obi-Wan saw a droid walk into the room. It was an HK model assassin droid.

An assassin droid spoke, "Query: Shall I kill the Jedi meatbag for you Master? How I hate that term!" HK-47 asked eagerly.

"Stand down, HK-47, you'll do what I tell you," Anakin had found him on Mustafar during his many travels and had reactivated him. He found the assassin droid to be humorous especially his quirky term for sentient beings, "meatbags".

"Statement: Master, you are truly a horrible person, you have brought me, an assassin droid, to a planet full of pacifists! I'm in hell! Shall we kill something to cheer me up?"

"No!" Anakin stated flatly.

"What do you intend to do, Revanchist? The people are calling for blood; it's unusual for this pacifistic planet to react this way."

"I intend to change the galaxy," the Revanchist replied.

Obi-Wan was wary, this man was dangerous, and he was still pondering his discoveries. He needed to report back to the Jedi Council.

"Be careful, you've caused a lot of trouble for the Naboo, I'll be watching you."

"Farewell, Obi-Wan Kenobi, may the Force be with you," the Revanchist told him as he turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Obi-Wan returned to Theed, Amidala greeted him.

"Did he say anything about what happened?" Padmé asked.

"No Senator, all he did was challenge me to a duel. "He said he wants to change the galaxy."

"What do you mean by that?" Padmé asked when suddenly, a hologram filled her desk, she looked over at her colleagues; they all had a hologram in front of them. She turned on the Holonet, there he was, the Revanchist.

"I am the Revanchist, and I have a message for the crooked, inefficient government. But the Senate IS the people. Chosen from AMONG the people. To speak FOR the people. At least it's supposed to be, it's not like that. Not anymore. You who sit on Coruscant with your endless debates, bribes and corruption. Fear us; we will topple your corrupt Republic."

The Revanchist held up a puppet, a demented caricature of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Padmé felt her anger rising, Sheev Palpatine was her friend and colleague, how dare he insult him.

"To the politicians, you are unworthy of your positions; you're all puppets, tangled in strings! Strings!"

He held up a puppet and crushed it in his hands. "The democracy you serve doesn't exist, you only serve yourselves! So you must be destroyed, along with the Republic! The galaxy cannot be changed with pretty words alone."

"Those without power, seek us! Those with power fear us! We are the First Order!"

"To the few in the Senate who have truly cared for their people, you have nothing to fear from us, but I will crush the corrupt under my boots!"

"To Her Excellency, Senator Amidala, I know you're trying to discover my identity. I propose a wager, this war I wage is for the very Republic itself, the democracy you love is a sham, The First Order will shape the galaxy the way you always hoped it would be, and once the dust settles _,_ a prize for the winner. A penalty for the loser."

Padmé's eyes narrowed.

"I will destroy the galaxy…and create it anew!" He ended the transmission.

Padmé had been against the Military Creation Act, but _this_ , this was far too much. She knew now, she was changing her vote. This man had declared war on _her_ , not to mention the entire _Republic_. She hated war, but she hated the Revanchist more.

Anakin sat back, recalling the most important day of his life, the day he discovered Revan's Holocron in Watto's shop, hidden away in a nondescript box.

 _"Young Skywalker, will you learn from me? Will you embrace my teachings?_ _If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. With my knowledge and power I will make you a king. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"_

 _"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract! Master Revan."_

Anakin shut off the holoprojector. He sighed again, "The power of the king will condemn me to a life of solitude."

But he was prepared for that, he had accepted his fate.

"That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a galaxy that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, the Force, this incredible power…it's mine."

Anakin held up Senator Amidala's holoimage, cupping it in his hand reverently. He let an evil grin cross his face, "Well, then…"

Let the game begin.


	3. The Sith and the Senator

**The Sith and the Senator**

 _Time assaults us with towering waves  
I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads_

 _I will never forget about you  
On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone_

 _Like a wounded bird, I endure the rain with grace_

 _Awash in the blood of the wounded earth, we sleep  
Oh stars, grandly recount the events of this night!_

 _I will never forget about you  
I simply exist alone in this freezing night_

 _O unfading voices, revive now to your full strength!_

 _Hai Yai Forces Hai Yai Forces_

 _Listen, o soaring tower of darkness, at which even the wind cries  
Shed light on you, wounded and trolling the night roads_

 _I will never forget about you  
On this road of unfulfillment, I still walk alone_

 _Go forth! O loquacious shadows, come and guide me!_

 _Hai Yai Forces Hai Yai Forces_

 ** _"Forces" by Susumu Hirasawa, a translation of the image song from the "Berserk" anime. The Godhand Mix is amazing!_**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _in which Palpy and Anakin meet face to face for the first time, and Chosen One PWNage ensues, on a mental level. More insight into Anakin's life as a gladiator._ _Also, Berserk, Trigun and Gladiator references. Also, Anakin's scars are Vash the Stampede's from the anime Trigun. Enjoy this while I try to figure out how to get Cylo-V's giant space whale fish ship from Star Wars: Darth Vader from Marvel Comics into this story. I've already written this story out way after you're seeing it, and I have no intention of changing anything about it. All the feedback is blowing my mind, did not expect such a nice turnout in the review department.  
_

* * *

 _It was hot dry and dusty. He barely heard the crowd roaring their approval. Anakin was surrounded by a large host of enemies, they had him cornered, he had to get away. He was the favored gladiator in the Tatooine arena. It wasn't his choice, but he would be able to buy his mother's freedom faster by fighting. The crowd came for a show, so he'd give them a spectacular one._

 _Gardulla decided that these games should be fought with primitive weapons. Anakin had a Vibrosword, his opponents were armed with spears, knives and axes._

 _Anakin recognized his opponent, he'd fought him before. But this time it was different, this was a fight to the death, there would be no mercy for the loser._

 _"_ _Looks like I found you, Skywalker!" Bazuzo shouted._

 _"_ _Yeah, long time now see! How are things?" Anakin taunted him._

 _"_ _It doesn't mean I won't spare you a slow death."_

 _He gazed at his opponents._ _"_ _Death smiles at us all, all a man can do is smile back."_

 _Anakin felt an arrow hit him in his upper arm below the shoulder, he ripped it out with his teeth._

 _Anakin buried his enormous vibrowsword into the first man in front of him, ripping open his stomach._

 _He had dubbed his Vibrosword the Dragon Slayer, after he'd used it to kill a Krayt Dragon on his first day in the arena._

 _Charging forward, Anakin leapt up, slamming his sword into another being's skull._

 _He parried another blow and sliced open a neck._

 _He cut two men down at their knees and watched them fall._

 _Anakin rested his sword on his shoulders and grinned wickedly at them._

 _His rival, Bazuzo snarled at him._

 _"_ _So who wants to feel my legendary axe come on!" Bazuzo taunted._

 _"_ _No Response? Have your balls shrunk so hard they're caught in your throat?!"_

 _"_ _Gouge out his eyes! Pull out his innards! We'll feed him to the pigs later!"_

 _Anakin ran through them, hacking them down with ease, he had to keep moving._

 _Anakin saw an arrow go through his left hand as archers fired on him. His rival sneered at him._

 _"_ _Take a look at his left hand! Let's see him try to swing around that big vibrosword now!"_

 _Anakin chuckled, "You just made things more fun for me!"_

 _He leapt headlong into a group of them._

 _He felt an arrow penetrate his right shoulder and the tip of a spear cut his left thigh, he retaliated by stabbing his vibrosword through his attacker's head._

 _Anakin was panting hard._

 _An opponent stood before him, he blocked the blow with his vibrosword and Anakin bashed his skull in with the pommel of his weapon. Another swing and he sliced another man's throat. He was tiring, he'd been fighting for hours, he whirled around to parry a blow and ripped the man in front of him apart slicing him from his chest to his groin._

What the hell am I doing here? In this miserable place? He thought.

 _Anakin rammed the blade through the chest of an archer, kicking him away. He finally noticed the pain in his left knee._

 _"Yes! We have him!" Bazuzo shouted._

 _He lurched forward, leaning on his vibrosword, embedding it in the sand to steady himself._

I'm risking my life, for what exactly _? His mind wondered. He steadied himself, ripping the arrow out of his thigh and managing to cut down an arrow aimed at his head._

 _He ran forward, slicing left and right, cutting down anything that moved. He hacked a opponent's midsection and took out the man beside him._

 _He rested his vibrosword on his shoulders, calming himself, keeping his wits sharp. He walked towards his foes with determination in his eyes; he wasn't going to die here. They were._

 _Anakin shut his eyes for a moment, suddenly, they snapped open. He brought his vibrosword down, dismembering a man, watching his blood spray out onto the ground. Anakin let out an animal roar of rage and pain. He cut a man in two, from groin to shoulder, his strength doubled beyond that of any normal human._

 _"_ _Look at him; he's just another animal, a MONSTER!" Bazuzo taunted._

"KRIFF YOU!" Anakin snarled, _"I'm human, the real deal, right down to the kriffin' marrow of my bones. Don't lump me together with you sleemo-ass monsters."_

 _He sliced a man's head clean off at the neck and tore another man's torso in half with his blade. He did so again and again, they would pay for trying to take his dream, the dream of freedom for his mother and himself, no one would keep him from attaining it._

 _"Stand and fight, you call yourselves gladiators of Tatooine?!" Bazuzo screamed in panic._

Now's not the time for thinking, _Anakin mentally berated himself,_ I should focus on wielding my sword! Now I'll kill them, nothing more!

 _Heads, arms, body parts, everything flew into the air, he was beyond furious, and they were all going to die. He let out an inhuman roar as he charged forward…_

Anakin was busy repairing a cleaning droid in Theed's university; he was in Ruwee Naberrie's classroom.

Padmé stopped by the university to see her father over her lunch break. She was about to enter the room when she was stopped by a conversation.

"I know you," one of Ruwee's students called to Anakin. "I saw you on Tatooine, on the Outer Rim. You were in the arena. You're Anakin Skywalker, aren't you? The Son of the Suns. The Hundred Man Slayer?"

"I don't speak of my "glory days" in the arena, boy. I have moved on from that life."

"Humor us, please; most of us have never seen such things."

"I'm humoring a room full of pacifists with gory tales of the arena," Anakin sighed. "Very well…"

"What's it like there?" came the question.

"Oh, you should see the arena, boy. 50,000 beings watching. Every movement of your sword, willing you to make that killer blow. The silence before you strike and the noise afterwards. It rises…rises up like—like, l-like a storm, as if you were the Thunder God himself."

"You won your freedom?" he asked.

"Long ago I was presented with a Rudius, a wooden sword. A symbol of my freedom."

"I wasn't the best because I killed quickly. I was the best because the crowd loved me. I won the crowd and I won my freedom."

"Win the crowd? Like a politician?" the students laughed. Ruwee glowered at them, how dare they insult his little girl by throwing her into the same boat as _other_ politicians who only cared about their wealth and status.

"Politicians, much more difficult to be a politician, I'd rather fight in the arena, at least you know who's trying to kill you," Anakin grinned at them.

"None of you like me do you?" Padmé asked loud enough for them to notice her.

Many students jumped up in surprise, some of them let their mouths hang open a little. Many of them were stunned by her beauty.

"You are an exception to most politicians Senator Amidala," they told her.

"A diplomatic answer, flattery will do none of you any good."

They all laughed.

Padmé walked over and spoke to her father, Anakin ignored them, it wasn't his business what they spoke about. He finished his repairs and decided to wait for the Senator to leave.

He saw her walking out the door.

"Senator, mind if I accompany you back?" Anakin queried.

"No I don't mind, Anakin."

"You remember me, I'm flattered," he admitted.

"I remember the names of all my staff," Padmé replied. She didn't have to, but she wanted to, she always wanted to make sure that the people around her knew she considered them important to her.

They made small talk until they arrived back at the palace; he left to return to the hanger.

Anakin finished his work and was preparing to leave when he had a flash of a Force vision.

Senator Amidala was being attacked by a bounty hunter, she fought valiantly, but the man knocked her off her feet and prepared to shoot her down. She was alone and there was no one to help her.

Anakin took off running, searching in the Force to find her before it was too late.

* * *

Padmeé was deep in thought, she'd asked Captain Panaka to go through a list of the palace staff, searching for if anyone had ties to the Jedi Order. So far, he'd found nothing hidden or out of the ordinary, but the Revanchist was someone in her staff, and she only told Panaka. She'd trusted him for years and knew he would keep her secrets.

She sensed something behind her and it was _bad_. She threw herself to the ground as a blaster shot whizzed by her head.

She spotted him, a bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor. He had a helmet over his face.

She fired a few shots at him, she managed to wound him, but he shot a wire at her legs, yanking her off her feet.

Before she could react, he was on top of her, beating her face with his fist and he slammed her head into the permacrete, Padmé felt blood trickle down her forehead. She passed out and lay still.

Anakin rushed to Senator Amidala's side, it was the same as his vision.

Jango prepared to shoot her when he moved to avoid a broadsword. Anakin had managed to speed home and grab his old sword before coming after him.

Jango fired a few shots that Anakin avoided, Anakin managed to circle around and slash at Jango's jetpack. The bounty hunter avoided another swing and jumping up, he landed on Anakin's sword, pinning it to the ground as he stood on it, he pointed the gun at Anakin's face.

"What will you do now boy, you can't swing your sword unless I move. I think now would be a good time to submit. The Senator must die; no need for you to die with her!" Jango Fett sneered.

"You know you talk too much, now it's my turn to tell you something. In battle _THIS_ is how you use your mouth!"

In a move so audacious it stunned the hardened bounty hunter, Anakin clamped down on the barrel of the blaster with is teeth, pushing back and knocking Jango off-balance. Anakin could have easily called on the Force, but felt that he must keep his powers a secret from her, no need to make her suspect that he was the Revanchist she was looking for

Anakin smashed his booted foot into Jango's face, he grabbed the his sword and stabbed Jango through the shoulder, using his immense strength to lift the bounty hunter off the ground and hold him up in the air on the end of the blade.

Jango couldn't move; he tried to activate his jetpack only to find that it was permanently damaged.

"Who hired you?" Anakin demanded.

"I'll never talk!" Jango sneered, spitting in his face.

"You're right," the young man smirked, "You'll never talk again!"

Anakin pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Jango's mouth.

"This is where you die, and you won't be getting into Heaven double-tongued."

"NO! Please no, don't—!" Blood burst from his mouth as Anakin twisted the knife, flicking it away from Jango's face, mutilating his tongue.

"Not to mention, your breath smells so Goddess-damned rancid, you're going straight to Hell."

"No, wait! Don't do this to me!" Jango begged with his mutilated tongue.

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't understand you!" Anakin snarled.

He held the bounty hunter out over a bottomless pit and let him drop off the end of his sword. He saw the man screaming as he died.

Anakin rushed back to Padmé, checking her over, she had some blood from a gash in her head where she'd hit the ground, and some bruises but she was fine otherwise.

"Senator! Senator Amidala! Are you all right?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered open. She blinked up at him. "What happened to the assassin?"

"He's dead because I killed him."

"If you spared him, he would have talked!" Padmé was horrified.

"He deserved to die, and I'm not like you. Justice is balance, he wanted you dead, he got what he deserved."

Padmé pushed him back a little; he nodded, giving her space.

"I'm fine," she gasped.

"Here, it'll help with the shock," he handed her some water.

"Take me home, Anakin," she got to her feet, he helped her into his speeder. She managed to put in the coordinates for her house. He drove her there.

He helped her up the stairs and she staggered inside.

"Padmé? Padmé!" her mother Jobal ran to her daughter. There had often been attempts on her daughter's life before, but never while she was at home.

"Padmé!" Ruwee her father rushed to her side. She had bruises and a gash on her head, but she seemed to be fine.

Ryoo and Pooja saw their aunt was hurt and rushed to her side, dropping their toys out of shock.

The entire family gathered around her, voicing their concern.

"I'm all right everyone, I promise."

"Who is he?" Ruwee asked.

"He works for me, Dad; he's the ship's mechanic, Anakin Skywalker."

"Thank you so much," Rewee whispered.

"Think nothing of it," Anakin replied.

The family was in awe of this man, most men would demand a reward for rescuing for such a high profile official, but he asked for nothing.

They couldn't find words to say to him.

Anakin spotted Ryoo and Pooja staring mournfully at their broken toys.

"Come here, let me see those," he beckoned to them.

"Ryoo, Pooja, that's Anakin, he works for me," Padmé introduced them to him.

"I can fix those," he took the toys and the unscrewed pieces, fitting them back together and screwing them in place. He handed them the toys as their faces lit up.

"Thank you!" they said in unison as they left to go play.

"Son, your shirt—" Rewee began.

"It's nothing, just a rip in the back."

"But the scars…" Jobal began.

"It happened a long time ago, don't worry about it."

"Darred, could you get Anakin one of your shirts," Sola asked him. The man went into a room and brought out a shirt.

Darrred handed it to him.

Anakin without any preamble removed his shirt and reached for the replacement.

There were gasps throughout the room.

"Anakin….are you all right?" Padmé asked.

"Shiraya!" Sola swore loudly. "I've never seen so many scars!"

"It's not something I like girls to see. They usually run away."

Darred gazed at him. "Are those screws? You're being held together by screws?"

Padmé saw the pattern of screws form a Y-shape up his belly. A huge chunk of his right side was a mass of scar tissue. And there was a line of screws right below his ribs.

On his right side of his chest was what looked like a claw mark. On the left side of his chest, there was a large patch of scar tissue covered by a cross stitching of metal. There was also another patchwork of metal and screws that went all the way around to the small of his back. He also had scars on his hand and shoulders.

He was missing his right arm at the elbow, replaced by a heavily modified cybernetic replacement.

"Yes I am," Anakin replied. "Thank you for the shirt."

He stepped outside to get some fresh air. Padmé followed him outside.

"Anakin, you don't have to stay," Padmé told him softly as she stood outside the backyard of her house.

"I'm staying because I want to. I'm worried about you," he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Padmé felt very reassured by his touch and words.

"Thank you."

"I wanted to give you something Senator, it _is_ your birthday." Anakin handed her the Japor pendant.

She took it gratefully. "It's beautiful!" She smiled appreciatively.

"I made this for you. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

"Anakin," she gazed up at him.

"Yes Senator?" he asked intently.

"Please call me Padmé when we're not at work, and I want to say…thank you…"

She leaned over and kissed him.

He felt the soft brush of her lips against his and was stunned. This was unlike any kiss he'd ever received from a woman. It was warm and gentle, not demanding and rough like he was used to. She didn't shove her tongue in his mouth and rip his clothes off.

She was truly sweet and caring, he was surprised, she could have a relationship with anyone, some other politician or wealthy socialite but no, she was kissing him and embracing _him_.

The Revanchist was just an embodiment of an idea. Anakin Skwyalker was a nobody from Tatooine, unless you followed the arena or podracing he was well known, but not a common name in households across the galaxy.

In this moment, when their lips met, the universe was complete.

Anakin ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her against him, enjoying the kiss. He could kiss her for hours, forever…

He pulled away gently.

"Good night Padmé," Anakin smiled broadly.

"Good night Anakin, see you tomorrow."

He left feeling like he lived up to his name, walking the skies like he owned them.

* * *

Carnor Jax strode down the boarding ramp, a swagger in his step. Apparently, his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had summoned him to help him put down this Dark Jedi insurrection, finally acknowledging his immense skills as a Jedi. He hadn't been knighted yet, but Chancellor Palpatine had told him he was the most powerful Jedi he'd ever met.

With him was Chancellor Palpatine himself. They continued making their way towards Theed Palace where they had asked the Revanchist to meet them to negotiate peace, hoping to avert his declaration of war on the Galactic Republic.

Carnor Jax was doing what he typically did, complain about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You don't need guidance, Carnor. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then, you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Carnor Jax replied, flattered by his compliments.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Carnor. Even more powerful than Master Yoda."

Jax felt immensely important, and he hoped that his skills would bring this madman the Revanchist to heel and finally he would be respected by his Master.

Anakin Skywalker sat at a conference table, dressed in his Jedi robes with Revan's Mandalorian mask covering his face.

Across from him sat Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was still trying to get a read on him.

"Tell me Master Kenobi, have you ever heard of a Sith Lord named Darth Vectivus?"

"Never heard of him," Kenobi replied.

"That's because he did no evil. He didn't attempt to conquer the galaxy, try to wipe out the population of a star system, or start an all-out war with the Jedi. He just existed, learned. Died of old age, surrounded by family and friends."

Obi-Wan frowned, that was a surprise, this Darth Vectivus had not aspired to do damage to the Jedi, he just seemed like he enjoyed studying and learning. That he "did no evil" wasn't characteristic of a Sith Lord.

"But you are not like him, you want to take over the galaxy," Obi-Wan said warily.

"I'm sick of a galaxy that can't be changed," the Revanchist replied.

Anakin saw Carnor Jax walk into the room; his arrogant swagger screamed to him across the room, his self indulgent, petulant immaturity annoyed Anakin immensely. Jax was everything Anakin would have been if he had let his Chosen One status go to his head.

His arrogant pride had long since been broken on Tatooine. He didn't have the ego to boast about his gifts, he felt they brought him nothing but pain. But he buried that thought a long time ago. It wasn't time to be thinking about himself.

With Jax was Chancellor Palpatine himself, Anakin knew immediately what he was, because unlike the Jedi, his vision was unclouded by the Dark Side. He could see Darth Sidious for what he was, a disease in the Force.

Palpatine touches the Force, sizing up his opponent, this Revanchist. He mentally recoils. What he sees is not a man, but a metaphor of the Force. He could see all of them.

Obi-Wan, Kenobi was luminous, a transparent being, a window onto a sunlit meadow of the Force. Kenobi's apprentice, Jax was a storm cloud, flickering with dangerous lightning, building the rotation that threatens a tornado.

And then there was himself, of course: he was beyond power. He showed nothing of what might be within. Though seen with the eyes of the Dark Side itself, Palpatine was an event horizon. Beneath his entirely ordinary surface was absolute, perfect nothingness. Darkness beyond darkness.

A black hole of the Force.

Darth Sidious was stunned; this being is pure power, an anomaly in the Force itself. He could not even see a man, but a dragon, an enormous dead star dragon, with bright cunning eyes and a burning furnace heart, a heart that draws others to him, warms their hearts and ignites theirs to burn with his own, that speaks wisdom to his followers and guides them toward a path that Sidious cannot see.

 _I see you Sith, I see you,_ the dead star dragon whispers. _You are nothing at all._

"Welcome Revanchist, I do hope we can come to a peaceful agreement regarding your views on the Republic," Palpatine smiled at him.

Anakin chuckled, "So let's talk, Chancellor Palpatine. Let's talk."

So all the players were here, the king made the first move. If the king didn't lead then his subordinates wouldn't follow.


End file.
